Revenge I
by Hoverdn'ce X18999
Summary: A Team Rocket fic!!!!!!!!


Sara and Sarah's First Fic.  
  
Here is our lovely fic about the only characters that make Pokémon bearable *drum roll* Musashi and Kojiro! Otherwise known as Jessie and James! Okay at first it seems like u're typical Pokémon episode but it does get better. Just like any other piece of writing the first chapter isn't the best, yeah well we apologise but we need to set up a storyline. Do keep in mind THIS IS OUR FIRST FIC!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters blah blah blah typical disclaimer.  
  
So we are proud to present our lovely stunning first chapter.  
  
REVENGE I  
  
Musashi swung down to the branch where Kojiro was hanging upside down. "All the blood is running to my head" Kojiro complained. It wasn't the first time team rocket tried to catch Pikachu. It seems the more they tried the more Ash became just another know all turd who hated Team Rocket. After all this time, they were still failing because of Ash's silly lame ass tricks. Everyone was getting tired of it. It was like a computer game where you can't pass a level because you keep making stupid mistakes along the way that end up costing you the game. Musashi bought out her fan and whacked Kojiro over the head temporarily cutting off the circulation. "There! Now I bet it's not running to your head" she screeched. "Look! There's the brat with the Pikachu!" Nyase called from the top of the tree.  
  
Ash was walking through the park, crapping on about how he "beat" the gym leader. "Wow! Did you see how I beat that leader! I think I get better every time. I bet he'll be shaking in his boots every time he hears the name Ash Ketchum!" Ash boasted. "More like he'd be shuddering every time" Misty scolded. "Anyway, the only reason you won is because Charizard didn't listen to you" Misty added. Ash stuck his nose up in the air and prepared to retaliate when he walked straight into a tree. The tree shook a bit before a branch snapped off and a certain Musashi and Kojiro slid down on top of Ash's blown up head. Team Rocket got up to proudly say their motto.   
  
  
"If you require to know who we are..."  
"Listen to us guys..."  
"To guard against the universal destruction"  
"To keep the universal peace"  
"We carry out an evil of truth and love"  
"We are the lovely, charming villains "  
"Musashi"  
"Kojiro"  
"We Rocket gang travel to any stars in the Galaxy and..."  
"A white hall, a white future is waiting for us"  
Nyase jumps out of the tree and lands gracefully in front of Musashi and Kojiro  
"Right!"  
  
"Look it's Team Rocket!" Ash states the painstakingly obvious. "Well DUH! Its Team Rocket you idiot," yelled Misty. "Team Rocket! We don't have time for you!" Ash said trying to sound tough. "Well then if you don't have time for us, you don't have time for that precious electric rat of yours" Musashi exclaimed matter of factly. "So looks like we should take it," laughed Kojiro evilly then he grabbed Pikachu and they started to run. "Pikachu! Use your thunder shock attack now!" Ash called out. Pikachu curled into a little ball charging up. A huge electric ring shot out causing Musashi, Kojiro and Nyase to be blown sky high. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they called as they flew out of site. " We really showed them didn't we!" Ash said proudly. "Yeah, right" Misty and Brock exhaustedly tried to sound encouraging.  
  
************************  
  
Musashi was walking in a light forest looking for Kojiro. She called out for him but the only reply were birds chirping. She called out again but the birds just squawked back at her. This was getting on Musashi's nerves so she picked up a rock and threw it at the flock of birds that were in the tree next to her. Strangely the birds did not shut up in fact they didn't even move. She got really pissed this time because usually when you concentrate on something like shutting birds up in a dream, it happens. She woke up and saw the squawking birds pecking Kojiro.   
  
"Nyase! You're a cat, chase those birds away!" Musashi yelled. She grabbed Nyase by the tail and threw him at the flock of squawking birds. "SSSSSCCCRRREEEEEEEWWWWWWWW........ YYYYYY...... YOOOUUUUUUUU!!" he yelled as he flew head on into the birds flying at him. The birds scattered and stopped pecking Kojiro who started stumbling over to Musashi.   
  
"That Brat and his Pikachu have yet again succeeded in blasting us to a forest the middle of nowhere" Musashi yelled at the top of her voice. This time the revenge meter had definitely taken a boost and hit the bell. Kojiro who finally came to his censes stopped fast in his tracks when the painful truth struck him. "Waaaaa! What if we never get dinner or lunch again!" he cried. Just as Musashi was about to yell at Kojiro for thinking about his stomach too much Nyase burst out in a rage. "That's it! I can't stand it! The boss can get some one else to try and get you two thick headed idiots to do something right!" he yelled. "Huh? What are you talking about Nyase? This is a joke right?" both Musashi and Kojiro asked expecting to hear it was a lie. "I'll show you just kidding!" Nyase screeched at an annoying high-pitched note and scratched their faces. "I'm leaving!" he yelled as he disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Well Nyase has got a point we aren't exact..." Kojiro was cut short by Musashi hitting him over the head with her fan *again*. "I see bright lights" Kojiro said sounding delusional. "I didn't think I hit you that hard" Musashi wondered curiously to herself. She looked over to see Kojiro wandering aimlessly into a bush. "Hey! Where are you going!" she shouted and ran after him. After going through the bush she stopped bewildered "hey I see bright lights too". Both Musashi and Kojiro subconsciously walked towards the bright moving lights.   
  
After hours, possibly days of walking for all she could tell, Musashi came to her censes.   
"Where the F*CK are we?!" Screamed Musashi. She looked at the snow and then the clouds surrounding the vast mountain ranges. "Some place near the sky!" said Kojiro in a complete state of weirdness. "Well, it's obvious we're on a mountain," stated Musashi. "Wow look at the big hill next to this one. All the hills are soooooo tall," said Kojiro still in half a daze.  
"Great! How are we going to get back?" Musashi asked herself.   
"We could flllllyyyyyy, or jump from mountain top to mountain top and if that doesn't work we could always go back that way!" said Kojiro still only half conscious and pointing down at a big dint in the mountain slope. "You know the way we came," he added. "You IDIOT!!" Musashi screamed. She figured he was still in his vegie state so she grabbed some snow from the ground and shoved in down his pants. "Wooooooohooohoooohoooohoooooooooooooo!" he giggled as he became fully aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Need some help?" came a voice. Musashi and Kojiro turned around to see...  
  
The end of the chapter.  
  
Now you all have to wait 'till we write the next chapter. Ha! And it's gonna be really good too!  
  
Sparks, flames, constructive and nice reviews are all welcome.  



End file.
